A Tale of Swords And Souls
by Drake Von Monroe
Summary: The summary, due to its large size, has been put on the first page. Thanks for reading.
1. Summary

A Tale of Swords and Souls

Story Summary

Time: 1605 A.D

This story takes place in the slave days, 3 africans went through dangerous experiments to become immortal so they could live forever as slaves and never die, and as a side effect from that they recieved powers and set skills that were controlled by the slave masters. But one day a man named Dale Johnson, began training hard and long in secret to control his powers on his own. When he finally had full control of said powers, he escaped from their grasp, though, he did not come out unscathed, a permanent mark was made on the right side of his face, due to contact with a bullet. The 2nd set to escape was 2 brothers, Tobie & Drake Monroe . They heard of Dale and how he escaped, and trained in secret together hoping to acheive the same freedom. They managed to escape without a scratch due to the fact that they had each other to rely on when the time called for back-up. Drake had been the unfortunate soul to recieve the negative side effects of the devil gene, and because of that, he was power hungry. He angered quickly and some would say he was evil from afar, most of them were right in their assumptions. Tobie, the older of the two, had success with the expiriment. He was the first slave to be able to place a cap on the extreme power of the devil gene, and the only one to surpress it, he had been, the perfect devil gene carrier. Of course, this tid bit was something the scientists had absolutely no idea of, and because of this, the brothers used it as an advantage to escape.

The main objective was to find Dale. Is he still alive? How as he managed to live during a slave era? They set into the world searching for clues, and hopefully, for answers. After around 2 years, Drake has had enough. He's been contemplating the whole time how to get back at the slave masters. all the slave masters, and feels he should put said motion into action. He had a theory that he could join the army, climb the ranks quickly with the powers they recieved and become one of the top soldiers, and once he had, he could finally come up with a justified reason to take down that particular slave settlement, though, this was only possible with a high ranked position. Tobie, on the other hand, felt as if he should stay away from the slave traders as much as possible. Find a place in which he could settle down and relax for as long as eternity would allow him to. considering he really did have the rest of eternity. Throughout their journy together, the two brothers eventually have a falling out. Drake, believing that Tobie is too cowardice to face his own reality let alone stop an army, sets off on his own into this path of darkness, to one day hopefully put a stop to those who harmed him so. Tobie, decides to continue his search for Dale, while relaxing along the way.


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

"This is an outrage! How could we have lost the battle already?" A loud and rather rugged voice yelled out, the sound of a fist slamming on wood afterwards, which had caused the silverware to gain momentary air time, as they slammed back down with a thud. "These rudimentary heathens, destroying our armies as if mere rubbel on the road! This is unacceptable!" The man's grousing had suddenly come to a stop, as his large wooden doors were opened. A knight had walked through the doors, with the apperance he had, it would have seemed he took the path of an abstemious person. "Sir Seigfried..." the man soon feel to the ground, gasping for air as the man known as Seigfried, rose up and came to the man's aid, telling whomever was closest to fetch the man a pale of water. Upon doing so, the man took the water and began drinking, as if it had been his first drink in ages. Seigfried placed his hand on the knight's shoulder as he looked into his eyes "Now tell me young knight..what has happened to you?". The knight paused, placing the pale down, as he began to speak, his eyes averted from his commander's, knowing that what he had to say, was anything less then pleasing. "The west flank..has been taken down.. the malfested they are just too strong sir.. I am the only survivor." The once petulant look had gradually shifted to that of an indignant man. He removed his hand from the man's shoulder, as he clenched his fists tightly. "There must be a way.." he whispered in anger. "There must be a way to stop the malfested." He said in a now disgusted tone of voice, not because he was disgusted in them, but in himself, he knew there was a way, he just could not for the life of him, figure out what it was.

Suddenly, a sense came over him, and it was no normal sense, it was one of danger. He quickly grabbed the young knight and scurried to the right. A ring blade, suddenly came flying from the rooftop, embedding itself into the stone it had crashed into, which had happened to be the exact spot, in which he moved from. "Oh..but there is a way, Seigie my dear". This female voice was far too familliar for him to not know whom it was belonging to. He clinched his fists, tighter then he had before, as he looked over to the woman in disgust. "Tira, to what do I owe this odious interuption?" The woman known as Tira, had been sitting on the largest chair in the room, otherwise known as the "Throne". She hopped off of the chair and slowly began making her way to the ring blade, speaking up while doing so. "I have an offer for you, Segie, I can offer you stronger soilders, an army fit to destory malfested!". She said, picking up the heavy ring, as she began twirling it around her body. He knew he shouldn't trust her, it was the one thing he shouldn't ever do, trust an enemy, and especially an enemy who was endebted to..him, but what other option did he have at the moment. He knew it was foolish, but he let his guard down and listened to what she had to say. "A new shipment of slaves will be arriving soon, I propose we start a project, a project to create a super soilder. We will do this, by injecting them with serium from malfested, working to create a soilder capable of sustaining the devil gene, a soilder who would of course, fight for your side. We can take the slaves whose bodies approve of the project, and keep them as permanent slaves, and of course personal dogs of the army." She said, the grin wide across her face, as she looked him dead in the eyes. He returned the same look she gave him, except with one of disgust and hatred. "Whats the catch?.." he said in soft words, as to not allow other soilders to hear him, he was lucky that soilder he saved was unconcious, or he would have had to dispose of him for hearing of this conversation. She let out a giggle, a sigh of joy following afterwards as he responded to his question "I get to pick, one of them for my personal reasons." Knowing she had something in mind, he hesitated, he knew she was planning something, but then he developed a cocky thought in his mind, that he would be able to stop it if anything had happened, just like last time. He smirked, as he looked in her eyes, knowing she was done from the moment she came here. "Its a deal" he said, as he shook her hand. As the deal had been struck, she picked up her ring blade, and leaped out of the building through the hole she had caused, as he had been on her way. "Oh Seigfried..what have you just done" He said to himself, unware of the anept chaos, destruction, and possible anarchy that would later unfold, due to his irrational decision. Such is the prolouge of, A Tale Of Swords and Souls. Eternally Retold.


	3. Chapter 1 Page 1

Arc 1. Transcending History

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"Have the new slaves arrived yet?" The voice of a male had asked, as another man's voice followed afterwards. "Yea.. they are arriving to the docks right now, I can't wait to get my hands on the nice looking ones." The second male said as he chuckled micheviously, rubbing his hands together in excitement for the torture the incoming slaves would soon have to endure on a daily basis. As the ship pulled up to the docks the 1st man spoke up once more. "Hey, isn't there some special slave coming down wtih the others?" The man asked. "Yes, I believe her name is Pyrrha. Shes been brought it especially for the head boss himself." responded the 2nd man. "I didn't think the guy had it in him, but I guess he thinks otherwise." Their conversation had been cut short, as all of the owners had come to the enterance of the ship, staring in awe as their new play things, dogs, workers, jesters, and future cooks came walking down to the platform, each one, chained to the other, walking in a straight line. Some with faces of despair, already knowing what lies ahead of them, and some with faces of pure disgust, the fighter-till-the-end types, those were some of the highest bid slaves. After the slave owners had finished buying off all of the normal slaves, and they had all be cleared. Jurgis, and his men made their way down to the docks. He stood infront of the ship as he looked up to the man and called out to them. "Bring out the special batch!". Soon after he said this, a second bridge had formed, leading to the door that was to the right of the original door. A few moments after, five slaves had come from the door, and headed down to the main docks.

Describing the five from the left to right, the first slave, was tall, he had a built complexion and seemed to be the silent type. He looked around in a calm and eased manner, and seemed to have a cool head on things. He had been an african, just like the most of them, but the oddest thing about this seemingly calm guy, was that he carried what had looked like a small gord in his left hand, and that was all that could be said about him. "What is this ones name?" Jurgis said as he pointed to the one on the far left. "The man's name is Tobie" the man said, as Jurgis chuckled at the irony of the name. He then looked to the right of that man, as he jumped back a little bit. This man had been a bit taller then Tobie, but so much had been different. This man, seemed to be consumed with the absolute hatred of everyone around him, as if he was just one notch short of a being with misanthropic rage. He had a shaved head, and a rather young face, it honestly seemed as if he was just one of those teens who had rebelion issues. "This ones name?"Jurgis asked as he pointed to the freightening young man, next to Toibe. The man then spoke up after him as he stepped forward. "This ones name is Drake, and suprisingly enough, he is Toibe's brother." Jurgis stared at the two brothers in awe, taking quick notice of the fact that they seemed nothing alike. He took no time in thinking about the dogs for too long, as he had plenty of time to learn about them as he worked them. He moved onto the next slave, as his face suddenly dropped to a frown. "Now..who is this one?" This man had been taller then the other two, but aside from that, there was one huge factor that seperated him from the others. He was not sad, he was not mortified, he was not angry, he was cocky, and this displeased Jurgis. Before the man could begin the introduction of this man, he interupted him and began to speak up. "Who am I you ask? Well, in my opinion, you don't even deserve to breathe my air let alone know my name, but since you were so kind as to bring me here, then I shall tell you, my name is Kwazi, Kwazi M'botabe." he said in an arrogant tone as he grinned down at Jurgis. He and Jurgis had been eye to eye, Jurgis frowning with displeasurement and Kwazi, with the most cocky attitude around these parts. As the two stood, looking at each other, two things went through Jurgis' mind. 1. The question of how in the world this slave knew english, and 2. that Kwazi was going to be a problem.. a big problem.

He attempted to shake off the thought of Kwazi as much as he possibly could so that he could move onto the final two. Once he had shifted his eyes to the fourth slave his eyes went wide. This fourth slave had been an african women, and a beautiful one at that, he knew she did not speak english, but starting at her was a habit he knew he'd soon grow fond of. He dd not wish to gawk at her for too long, for if he did, he knew he would be there for a long time. "What is the name of this beautiful one?" Jurgis asked the man as the man quickly explained. "Her name is Buti Umbada, Sir." The man said, as Jurgis examined her for a moment then responded to his words "Her new name is Sarah, Sarah Coleman." he said, as he took a step towards the group. "Now then.. Pyrrha, my beautiful maid, why don't you stop hiding from behind these negros?" he said, as sure enough, Drake and Kwazi cleared a pathway, as the gorgeous blonde haired girl emerged from behind them. Stepping over to Jurgis as he grinned widely, fully content with his special purchase. He rubbed his hands together as he turned around and began to head back to the house, before doing so, he came to a halt as he turned around and glared at Kwazi, as he spoke up. "You..your name is Dale, Dale Johnson" he said before placing his arms around Pyrrha and begining his walk back, somehow signaling that he slaves were to follow. After their chains had been released, they followed Jurgis, their new slave master, to the home which would become known as their personal hell for as long as they stayed, or, for as long as they stayed alive.


End file.
